


Glad for the Distraction

by slavetotheking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Flashbacks, Hair-pulling, Hunters & Hunting, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Relaxing, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Telepathy, Vibrators, bent-over, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetotheking/pseuds/slavetotheking





	Glad for the Distraction

'You're sure you'll be fine while we're gone?' 

You sighed. 'For the last time Sam, I will be perfectly fine. I'm in the safest place we know, I have enough food, drink and entertainment to last me a week and with you two gone for a few days I might actually get some cleaning done around here.' You crossed your arms and stared at the boys. You'd had this discussion about 5 times already this morning and you were at your breaking point. Why they didn't think you'd be able to cope for a few days alone in the bunker was beyond you. 

'We just don't want you to think we're leaving you behind, that's all.' Sam replied, looking concerned. 

'In case you've forgotten Sam, I asked to be left out of this one. I'm still new to thing hunting business and I'd be a liability to you guys on this hunt. Ghosts? Sure, take me along, Vamps - give me a machete and watch me go but a nasty bunch of demons? No way. I'm not ready for that yet and, I don't have an anti possession tattoo yet. Think what would happen when one of the demons figured that out. Demons are your speciality so will you two hurry up and get going?!'

Dean smiled. 'See Sammy, Y/N's gonna be just fine now can we go already? We've got a hell of a drive ahead of us and I'd like to get started.' All eyes turned to Sam and waited for his response. Finally acceptance flooded his face. 'Alright, but you've got out numbers if anything happens ok?' 'Yeah and you two have mine for when you need research done or if you need me to impersonate the FBI etc. Now get over here, hug me goodbye and get going.' Dean laughed warmly and came forward and enveloped you in a hug. 'He's just worried about you is all Y/N, he's not used to having someone younger to look after, and to be honest our track record for looking after people isn't great.' Dean murmured into your ear. That thought hadn't crossed your mind, no wonder Dean had laughed every time Sam started the 'Are you ok' conversation and hadn't interfered. You hugged back tightly then let go of Dean. He gave you a look that said Go easy on Sam and turned to go pick up his bag and weapons. Same came forward and leant down to hug you. You threw your arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. 'I know you worry Sam, but I'll be safer here than out there with you and Dean on this hunt ok?' He hugged back and you could feel him smiling against your face. 'At least if anyone breaks in I know you can shoot them and then argue them to death.' You punched Sam in the arm and he laughed at you before heading towards the door with his brother. 'Hey guys,' you called out. They turned to look at you. 'Have a good hunt!' They shook their heads and laughed, waving goodbye to you as they exited the bunker. You locked the door behind them and surveyed the empty space you now commanded. You heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine and when it finally faded you knew they were gone.

 

***

 

You'd been living with the Winchesters for about two months. They'd saved you from a batshit crazy family who had been sacrificing girls to their 'god'. You remembered that night vividly since it was the most scared you'd ever been in your life. You'd been walking home after a 3 hour forensic science and archaeology class when you'd been hit in the back of the knees, causing them to buckle, falling rather ungracefully to the ground, receiving a kick or two to the ribs and a black bag put over your head. You'd been thrown into a van and had no idea where it was taking you or what was going to happen to you but you were certain it wasn't going to be anything good. When the bag was taken off you found yourself in a room. It had a makeshift altar in the centre with a row of chairs facing it. There were 3 girls tied to the chairs, forced to sit looking at the altar which had another girl secured to it. From what you could tell, that girl had very recently died. You were led to the fourth chair and tied to it. Someone in a robe walked around from the back of the altar and explained how the four of you plus the dead girl were going so please his god, how your sacrifice would benefit them and, how this act was actually purifying you. You had never been so angry, terrified or disgusted. 

One by one you had watched as each girl before you was led up to the altar, secured in place and then stabbed and left to bleed out. As the last girl had died it dawned on you that you were next. You were actually going to die. You shook violently as unfiltered terror overtook your body. After a few minuted it passed and a sense of calm overcame you. You had accepted that there was nothing you could do to prevent dying today but you were going to make it as hard as possible for them to complete their fucked up sacrifice. They came to untie you from the chair and lead you to the altar but as soon as your legs and hands were free you kicked one of the robed figures in the gut with all your strength, knocking them to the floor. The other grabbed your arms and hauled you up so you bit their neck as hard as you could and tugged, eventually taking a chunk from them. They dropped you and screamed as they held their neck. Two more came for you and you ran as far from the altar as you could but one caught you, punching your spine. You fell forward in agony and knew that this was it. As the robed figure bent to pick you up two men burst through the doors and, in a whirlwind of action, rendered all the remaining robed figured unconscious. The tall one with long hair had run over and rolled you over, telling you that everything would be fine. A robed figure appeared out of nowhere and flung both men across the room. You watched as they stabbed, shot and insulted the figure, unable to figure out how it was still walking. Eventually they had stabbed it with a special knife and it flickered, as though being lit up from the inside, and died. 

After that you had demanded to go with them and had not taken no for an answer. You'd followed them and interfered with their lives until they agreed to teach you to fight and protect yourself from the unexplainable. It had taken some getting used too but Sam & Dean were good to you and you tried to help out where you could. Dean told you that you were never allowed to leave after you'd made pie from scratch for him, and Sam's face always lit up when you mentioned books and whenever you served him salad with dinner. You finally felt like one of the family.

 

****

 

You looked around the empty bunker and smiled. It was going to be nice to have the place to yourself for a few days. You decided to go change into a pair of thigh high socks and one of your long shirts, it was just long enough to be considered decent but it left very little to the imagination, you loved that shirt but refrained from wearing it around the boys lest you make them uncomfortable. You spent the next few hours cleaning, cooking, relaxing and dancing to your music. It was bliss. You hadn't realised how much you needed to unwind and this alone time was doing just the trick. You poured yourself a glass of wine and wandered back to your room to relax on your bed. You'd been passing the time looking at random stuff on the internet when a thought occurred to you. You have the whole place to yourself... you can make as much noise as you want, no need to hold back. When are you gonna have this chance again? For the past two months any time you'd been aroused you had either found release in the shower where you could make a little noise or biting down on your pillow to remain silent. Just the thought of be able to masturbate without having to keep silent was turning you on. You rolled off the bed and removed your panties, surprised with how wet they already were. You lay back on the bed on your back and started to stroke yourself, making slow circles around your clit. You let out a moan and smiled to yourself. Yes, this is much better. You kept working your clit as your arousal built, moaning louder and loader. You felt an ache, a need to feel something inside you. You moved to insert a finger to ease the ache but stopped yourself. You reached over to your drawer and pulled out your vibrator. 'Hello old friend, it's been awhile.' You'd been too afraid to use it since living here, thinking the guys would hear the buzzing and either know what it was or come running into your room to find out what it was. Either way, you'd decided it was safer to use your hands. Until now. This was going to feel amazing. You inserted in and turned it on with the little remote it came with. You groaned loudly. You turned the speed up to increase the sensations you were feeling. You hadn't been this wet in months. Your hips bucked and you stroked your clit vigorously, you could feel your release building. *bzzzt* *bzzzt* You looked at your bedside table and saw your phone ringing. 'Fuck.' You tossed up ignoring the call for a few seconds but it was Dean and so it was probably urgent. Frustrated you turned your vibrator off and answered your phone. 'This had better be good Dean,' 

'Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt your relaxing day?' Dean sarcastically replied. 'Look Y/N, I just figured I should give you a bit of notice. You're getting a visitor, he just needs to come look through some of the records. Keep an eye on him though.'

'Who the hell is coming here Dean?'

You heard laughter on the other end of the phone. 'Close'.

'What?! Dean I'm not in the mood'.

'Hell, you were close with hell. It's just Crowley. I made him swear that he won't harm you and that he won't steal anything. Keep an eye on him though, I don't trust that dick'.

*knock knock*

'Dean,'

'What?'

'How much notice were you giving me?'

He hesitated before answering 'Why?'

'I think he's already here'

'Sorry... Look we gotta go, just don't let him piss you off too much. I know it'll be hard'.

You hung up the phone and quickly flung on a new pair of panties before heading towards the bunker door. *knock knock* 'Hold on you impatient bastard I'm coming!' You yelled, walking quickly through the halls of the bunker until you entered the main room. *knock knock knock knock knock knock* 'Fucking hell Crowley, hang on!' You finally reached the door and flung it open. Crowley looked like he had been about to yell at you but he stopped himself after he took in the sight in front of him. You stood in the doorway in your thigh high socks and figure hugging long but not too long shirt looking rather flustered and annoyed. 'Well don't just stand there, get inside already.'

 

Once he had stepped through the door you closed and locked it again. 'Can you explain to me why you couldn't just pop in like you normally would?'

'The boys put new warding up before they left, made it increasingly difficult to try and bypass,' he raked his gaze over you then added 'and it would be rude of me to pop in unannounced, who knows what you could be doing' He smirked at you and turned towards the library. You were starting to remember why Dean said not to let him get to you. Not only could he infuriate you but everything he said sounded like an invitation for sex which would be easy to ignore if he wasn't your type. Everything about him was your type, well except for the demon bit. You shook your head and tried to tell yourself not to think about him and anything sexual. You followed him into the library and leant against one of the bookshelves whilst he searched for whatever he'd come here looking for. 'Enjoying the view darling?' 

 

'You wish. What are you looking for?' He waved a hand at you indicating that he didn't want or was above asking for your help. He pulled a box off the shelf and set it on the table, dusted the lid off and started fingering his way through the files. You were still horny from before and watching his fingers flip through the files was causing your mind to drift. How would it feel to be thrown onto one of these tables and have his deft fingers expertly play me? He looks like he'd be pretty good at that... You could feel your arousal coming back at those thoughts. No! You do not think of a demon like that brain! Stop it. Even if he is devilishly handsome and that accent makes me weak at the knees you will behave. No more smutty thoughts ok brain? Hold out until he leaves and we can get back to getting me off, I was so fucking close before Dean had to go and interrupt me. Crowley coughed, bringing your mind back to the present. You shifted off the bookshelf you were leaning against and walked over to the table Crowley was going through files on and leant over the table. 'Are you sure I can't help? I know this room pretty extensively.'

 

'Are you trying to get rid of me Y/N? Got better things to do whilst Moose & Squirrel are away?'

 

'Just trying to help. I'll have you know I'd like to get back to relaxing instead of babysitting the King of Hell'.

 

He shot you a glare 'Babysitting?! You wound me'. He put his hand over his heart as if to show that you'd hurt it. 'What exactly does a new hunter do to relax? Shoot targets, drink cheap whiskey?' He asked, slightly poking his tongue out at you before resting it behind his teeth. 

 

'Ha ha, very funny Crowley. I've cooked, cleaned, listened to music that isn't old rock and just generally unwound. A girl need time to herself every now and again.' You started imagining his tongue licking along your slick folds and flicking your clit. You shifted towards the seat, feeling your arousal increase again. You thought you saw Crowley grin to himself as he read a file and wondered what was in it. You'd seen MOL files and nothing in the ones you'd seen was anything to smile about. As you sat down you froze, suddenly remembering that you hadn't removed the vibrator from your pussy. Heat flooded your cheeks as you blushed. You knew Crowley had no way of knowing you were sitting at a desk with him with a vibrator inside you but the thought of it embarrassed and aroused you. Where the hell did I leave the remote for it? By the bed? I hope so, I don't want to have lost it, it was so much better than my fingers have been. Crowley coughed, shifted in his seat and he picked up another file, still smirking. You let your mind wander while he was reading files, not wanting to break the silence. You imagined going back to your room to finish off what you'd started before Crowley had gotten here but as you entered the room, he was already there with the remote to your vibrator in his hand and a knowing smirk on his face. You imagine him turning it on, increasing the speed but not letting you touch yourself. You imagined getting on your knees to beg him, thinking if you could please him you would be allowed our release. You imagine sucking him off while your vibrator kept you on the brink of release. You imagined him throwing you on the bed, removing your vibrator and fucking you relentlessly until you both came. 

'Y/N?' The sound of his voice brought you back from your thoughts, and you blushed when you made eye contact with him. 

'Yes Crowley?'

'Would you be able to fetch some of that whiskey from the cellar for me? I'd get it myself but Sam thought it would be funny to put a devils trap in the doorway.'

'Uh sure, I'll be back soon.' you got up glad to be away from Crowley for a few minutes. You figured you could swing by your room and remove your vibrator before heading back to the library. You went down to the cellar and sure enough, the devils trap Crowley had mentioned was in the doorway. You couldn't say you'd ever noticed it before. You grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed up towards your room. You opened the door and found Crowley sitting in your chair. 'Wh-what do you think you are doing in here Crowley?' He smirked at you and you felt your vibrator turn on and then turn off again. You thought maybe you'd left the remote on the chair and that he was sitting on it. He laughed. 'Love, I can assure you that I am not sitting on it.'

You looked at him confused, you were sure you hadn't said that out loud and even if you had how would he know what you were talking about. Unless - 'No...no you can't do that!'

'I don't really try to love but apparently no one told you that I can read minds and my, is yours active today. I couldn't help but notice that I was featured heavily in those thoughts of yours'. 

You were embarrassed. He'd heard all the sinful thoughts you'd been having about him and now he was holding the remote to your vibrator. 'Don't be embarrassed love, I rather enjoyed those thoughts. No one has had thoughts like that about me for quite some time but, if you only want to keep them as thoughts I'll let you. I'm not about to force myself on you, I much rather a sexual partner who is wanting.'

You didn't know what to do. He was just sitting in your room, offering you sex. He was still a demon, and hunters should not have sex with demons. 

'I hate to interject your thoughts but Sam did.'

'Shut up Crowley' 

'Just wanted to point it out' 

'I can't. You're a demon, the damn King of Hell.'

'I've still got human parts. Fine then Y/N, but know this - when I leave today and you wander back to your room to pleasure yourself with your vibrator, you'll be thinking of me and all the ways I could have brought you pleasure. So as much as you try to tell me that you can't have sex with me, your brain will indulge in that very thing later. Why settle for your imagination when the real thing is in front of you?'

You thought his words over coming to the realisation that he did have a point, you were still fucking him in your mind so really, how much worse would it be if you just fucked the real him? It had been so long since you'd had sex with someone that your body was craving it since he'd mentioned it. Coming to a decision, you walked over to him and stood between his legs, he looked up at you and raised his eyebrows. You leant down and kissed him, he hesitated for a moment and then returned the kiss with vigour. His hands ran up your thighs and gripped your ass, giving you a light spank. You moaned against his mouth and opened it to him, your tongues wrestling each other. He broke the kiss so that he could speak. 'Now, what do you say that we bring one of those little fantasies of yours to life?'

'Depends Crowley, which one did you have in mind?' 

He waved your remote at you, grinning devilishly 'Well one is already set up for us to continue, it would be remiss of us to not indulge in it don't you think?'

You couldn't speak, you were too aroused at the thought of this little fantasy becoming a reality. All you could manage was a nod of consent at Crowley. That was all it took. You felt your vibrator start up again and increase in speed until it was going at a much faster speed than you had it on before. You moaned loudly, the pleasure intensifying. 'Now Y/N, I can't have you being the only one enjoying themselves. I'm not going to touch you and you aren't allowed to touch yourself until you beg for it. He increased the speed again when you did nothing, the pleasure intensifying again, causing your knees to give out. You fell to the floor in front of Crowley and moaned loudly. You were so close to your orgasm but needed friction, you needed Crowley to touch you. It was becoming too much for you. 'Please Crowley, I'm so close... I need you to touch me. I can't come from just the vibrator.'

He looked down at you and chuckled. 'Love, I'd be more than happy to help you reach your release but I can't help but feel neglected. His eyes flicked down towards his crotch and back up to your gaze. You knew what to do. You unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, releasing his impressive cock. You'd heard he'd sold his soul for a few extra inches and well, he did not disappoint. You leant forward and licked him from base to tip, swirling your tongue around the head and taking him into your mouth. You started to bob your head as you sucked his cock. You released him from your mouth and looked up at him. 'Is this to your liking Sir?' you asked as you licked him from base to tip again and took him back inside your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you went. He growled at you 'I think you can do better. Show your King just how well you can suck a cock.' You moaned as you bobbed your head up and down, taking more of him in each time. The vibrator was driving you insane, you tried to ignore it but Crowley increased the speed again. You picked up your speed in response, desperate to get him to touch you. You took his full length in your mouth and moaned, sending vibrations all along his cock. He groaned and started to buck his hips. He grabbed your hair and held your head in place as he thrust into your face. You kept moving your tongue and moaning, driving him to thrust faster and faster. You reached up and rolled his balls in your hand and that did it. He thrust into your mouth and you felt him spasm, his cum going down your throat. He stayed still for a moment then pulled out of your mouth. You licked him clean and looked up at him again. 'Please Crowley, I need -'

He picked you up and threw you onto your bed. he knelt at the foot of the bed and pulled you towards him. With a snap of his fingers your shirt and panties were gone. 'I could smell your arousal from the moment I arrived darling, and I have wanted to taste you since walking into this bunker. He buried his head between your thighs and flicked your clit with his tongue. You screamed out at his touch so he did it again and again, increasing the speed of his tongue and the vibrator. His hands held your hips down as he licked and sucked at your clit. It wasn't long before you screamed his name out and found your release. He turned the vibrator off and removed it for you. He flipped you over onto your stomach and you raised yourself onto your knees. He growled again at you and gripped your hips before entering you in one thrust. He stopped to allow you to adjust to his size and when you bucked your hips be started to thrust into you. 'So tight and wet for me love' He grunted and slammed back into you. You cried out in ecstasy. His cock felt amazing, you were certain if he was any larger this would've hurt but he was perfectly sized. Every thrust was hitting you right in your g spot and you could already feel your second orgasm building. 'Fuck me Crowley, you feel so good!' 

'Is your king fucking you properly? Fucking you good and proper?'

'Yes! Oh fuck - yes!' 

He pulled your hair, forcing you to arch your back, and used his free hand to tweak your nipples. Pleasure rippled through you. 'Do you want to cum again?' 

'Yes!'

'Yes what?'

'Yes my king, I'd very much like to cum again. I want to cum all over your magnificent cock!' Your voice was hoarse from moaning and screaming Crowley's name.   
He increased the pace of his thrusts and held you in place by your hair. The hand tweaking your nipples moved down to stroke your clit. The pressure in your belly was building.   
You screamed his name as he thrust deeper and faster into you. You knew you weren't going to be able to hold out for much longer 'Crowley,'

'Tsk, tsk'

'Sir, I'm so close. Fuck - please, I want to cum.'

'Well since you asked so nicely, I think I'll allow it.' He stroked your clit faster and faster to match the speed that he was thrusting into you. 'I'm so much better than a vibrator aren't I?' That did it, you felt your walls spasm and you came harder than you had in your life. You legs buckled on the bed, unable to hold you up. Crowley's strong arms held you in place as he kept thrusting, his thrusts were erratic and it wasn't long before he found his own release. He let you fall forward onto the bed and removed himself from you, and came around to lie on the bed with you, breathing heavily.

'Crowley?'

'Yes love?'

'That was a lot better than my vibrator could have achieved.'

'I'm glad to hear it. You should thank those dirty thoughts of yours. I really did come here to find a file. As attractive as you are, I didn't know until today that you fancied me.'

'And you still wouldn't if I'd known you could read my thoughts.'

'That would have been a pity. Aren't you glad I can?'

'Very much so Crowley, very much so'. You fell asleep in his arms, both of you rather content with yourselves.


End file.
